


The Sound

by Headphone_Love



Series: TMS- Drabble City (Haikyuu!!) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Minor Injuries, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Temporary Amnesia, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Ten Minute Snippet #2- Amnesiac Hinata"When Hinata goes missing, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are the ones to find him. If only they could find his memories as well."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TMS- Drabble City (Haikyuu!!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677220
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	1. The Sound

_ ‘—nata. Hinata!” _

Brown eyes opened abruptly but not a sound left the person’s lips. The lump in the male’s throat was swallowed before a shaky breath allowed itself to leave his throat. He sat up, looking around and shuddering, arms wrapping around himself almost instantly. He was cold, but that was to be expected considering he was not inside. He stood, looking around, wincing at the ache in his feet. He could still hear the slight echoing of his name being called, or at least, he thought it was his name. 

The voice that called him, however, did not draw anything from his memory. 

“Ah, there you are. You’ve had quite the adventure!” 

Hinata tensed and turned, back hitting a tree as he scanned the stranger. The other’s smile was warm, but the person beside him was far from it. If there had ever been an instance of yin and yang, Hinata felt he was witnessing it right now. Even their hair colors were the opposite of each other: the stranger that had spoken having dark brown hair. The taller male beside him was blond with eyes that were hidden behind glasses. He could have sworn he saw them flicker for a moment, but brushed it off as his imagination and exhaustion. 

The brunet moved toward him, holding out a careful hand that Hinata took on instinct. He avoided their eyes as if worried they would find him out and leave him here. 

“What’s up with you?” 

It was the blond that had spoken this time, Hinata pressing his lips together and attempting a smile. It must not have been very convincing, because a moment later the blond was in front of him and pressing a hand to his forehead. Hinata’s eyes were wide as he met the taller’s gaze, a part of him both terrified but also greeting the warmth that radiated off the stranger. 

“Hinata.”

Straightening at the name, the ginger nodded slowly. It had his own name echoing in his head again, almost painfully so. He raised a hand, placing it over the blond’s and squeezing his eyes shut to dull the pain.

“My name...is Hinata…?”

It was then that he heard a gasp and reopened his eyes to see the brunet staring at him with wide eyes before looking at the blond in concern. The warmth was gone a moment later and Hinata nearly followed it. The blond’s eyes were hard as he scanned him. For some reason, he didn’t flinch away from the wandering eyes, allowing them to scan to their content. He knew he probably looked as awful as he felt.

Perhaps even worse, his luck damned. 

“You don’t remember anything?”

Hinata looked at them both with a deep frown, shaking his head and clearing his throat. “Sor—”

“Don’t,” the blond warned, eyes burning into his very being. Hinata faltered and curled away, feeling a hand grab at his wrist and pull him along. He stumbled, unable to keep up with the pacing. 

“Tsukki! He’s hurt!” 

“He’ll be fine.”

“His feet!”

This had the blond—Tsukki—stopping where he was and looking down at Hinata’s feet with even more anger. Hinata had a feeling he was being an inconvenience, but rather than exploding as he expected, the blond leaned down and picked him up easily. Hinata would have protested if not for the return of the warmth around his freezing frame. 

Relaxing, Hinata went limp and shut his eyes. “Thank you.”

He was met with nothing but silence, the tightening of arms, and the sound of leaves crunching beneath the two stranger’s feet. 


	2. The Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wakes up in a place he doesn't know much about. 
> 
> Yamaguchi is there to help his friend, unknowingly helping another as well.

Hinata wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep, but when he woke up, he was in a place that was most familiar yet not ringing any bells in his head. The room was warm-toned, nothing like the pure white he for some reason imagined in his mind. He felt at home here and the area was most definitely lived in rather than sterile or monotonous. He sat up slowly, wondering whether he was allowed to walk around or if he should remain here until someone came for him. After attempting to stand and crashing to the floor with a burning in his feet, he realized perhaps the latter idea was better in his state. 

With much effort, he returned to the bed and laid on his side, curling up and wondering why he felt so nervous. Sure, he had no memory, however…those people had been _looking_ for him. They hadn’t stumbled on him in the forest by accident but actively been calling for him as if they were concerned. 

Feeling his eyes fluttering closed, Hinata remembered the warmth of the blond once he’d been lifted into his arms. It was nothing like the cold expression he had worn or the fast pace his heart had taken. Hinata had assumed they had been running until they caught sight of him and hadn’t thought much of it even if pushing it away did sting somewhat. 

“Hinata? Are you awake?” 

Lifting his head slowly, Hinata could see the familiar brunet from the forest as a smile formed on his lips. 

“Yes.”

Looking relieved, the brunet entered with a tray. Hinata couldn’t make out what it was, but his stomach didn’t seem to care as it growled loud enough to scare any small animal away. The brunet couldn’t hold in his laughter and Hinata wanted to smother his face into the pillow while hiding underneath the blankets. 

“Don’t worry. You had been missing for a while, you know! It is no wonder you are hungry,” the brunet assured, placing the tray down onto Hinata’s lap. “It is a relief we found you even if your memories aren’t quite up to speed. We’ll help with that, alright?” 

Hinata’s hunger subsided for a moment, the other’s smile creating an emotion inside of him he wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with. He could see his vision blur, feeling something begin to slip down his cheeks and onto his blanket that he was gripping so tightly his knuckles were white. He also saw the way the brunet’s smile fell and turned into a frown, eyes holding something heavier. 

“Oh, Hinata,” the brunet murmured, standing and wrapping his arms around him and Hinata buried his face into his shoulder. He didn’t know why it was so overwhelming being here, why it felt as if he had wanted nothing more than to return. Whatever had happened, he wasn’t sure he was entirely ready to find out if a simple pep talk had him as messy as he was now. 

“S...sorry.” 

“You hush,” the brunet scolded gently. “As if we didn’t shed any tears for you when we thought we lost you.”

“We?” Hinata hiccuped, doing his best to get his breathing on track and failing miserably. “There...there are more people here?” 

The brunet snorted. “Of course! You were one of the most popular and brought people here yourself when they needed help!” 

A pause. 

“ _Are_ one of the most popular people here. And once you get your memories back I am almost sure you'll go back to helping others,” the brunet corrected, seeming to like that phrasing more than the previous. “So rest up, and I’ll be coming here every day to check on you. Tsukki would have come but he’s been having a bit of a hard time lately.”

Tsukki…

“The blond one?” Hinata asked hoping he was right. 

“Ding, ding, ding! See, you’ll be fine,” the brunet said with a wink as Hinata wiped the remainder of his tears and took in a deep breath. “I’m Yamaguchi by the way. You usually called me Yama for short. Not to be confused with Yamayama which is Kageyama.”

Like a shock had gone through him, Hinata’s eyes went wide. 

“Bakageyama?” 

It was Yamaguchi’s turn to looked shocked before a wide grin formed and he nodded quickly. “Yes! You remembered a name!”

Hinata couldn’t help but feel excited at the progress, stomach interrupting his joy at the reminder that he needed sustenance. 

“Ah...maybe eat something? We can talk more later if you want. I’ll try to bring Kageyama since you seem to remember him somewhat.”

Nodding slowly, Yamaguchi took that as his turn to leave, stopping at the door to gaze at Hinata with a concerned expression. The ginger didn’t notice at all, too busy staring at the tray with a finger to his chin, trying to decide what he should eat first. 

With a soft click, the door closed and Yamaguchi stopped, staring at the blond who was leaning back against the wall. 

“You should see him. Tsukki. He’s scared.’

Tsukishima said nothing as he kicked off the wall, walking away from his best friend. With a deep sigh, Yamaguchi jogged over to him until he was at his side, matching his pace and hoping that Hinata would be alright with Tsukishima’s hot and cold mood.

He had done it once before…but as far as he’d known Tsukishima wasn’t big on second chances. 

“Soon.”

Yamaguchi paused, allowing Tsukishima to keep walking as the word echoed in his mind for a moment. Then, hope surged through him as he ran to catch up once more, glad to see that Hinata was an exception. 

It meant there was hope yet. 


End file.
